1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-gate transistors that have a multichannel active pattern having a fin or nanowire shape are used to enhance the integration density of semiconductor devices. Since the multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional channel, it may be easily scaled. Further, it is possible to improve the current control capability without increasing a gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Furthermore, it is possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect in which potential of a channel region is influenced by the drain voltage.